An embedded system may require a large amount of random access memory (RAM) during operation. For example, a laser printer system may require a large RAM to buffer raster page data for at least two pages to provide features, such as jam recovery, during operation. However, a low RAM system may be preferred by the market due to low price. For example, a microprocessor having 8 MB on chip RAM can be used in a laser printer system. When the laser printer system requires more than 8 MB RAM to run applications, external RAM chips may be required to be coupled with the microprocessor on a printed circuit board (PCB), which increases cost and footprint. Therefore, a laser printer system that can run the applications with the 8 MB on chip RAM can be preferred.